


All Hallows Eve and Datemates

by Oboeist3



Category: Welcome to Hell, w2h
Genre: Allusion to NSFW stuff at the very end, Genderfluid Sock BTW, M/M, Truth or Dare, obligatory Halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oboeist3/pseuds/Oboeist3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Combs was at a party. He did not particularly want to be at this party, but it was Halloween, and so it was either this or handing out candy to strangers dressed in costumes. However, an impromptu round of Truth or Dare brings out some odd truths, to varying degrees of accuracy. His own personal demon finds it rather hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows Eve and Datemates

Jonathan Combs was at a party. He did not particularly want to be at this party, but it was Halloween, and so it was either this or handing out candy to strangers dressed in costumes. At least he knew these people, to an extent. It was at Mary Lou’s house, who, despite her innocent sounding name, was one of the most punked people Jonathan had ever met. She already had three tattoos, and spikey, neon pink tipped hair. They sometimes discussed band news when he was sure no one was looking.

Still, for all her rage against authority, she still required her guests to wear some sort of costume, and so Jon had dug around in the back of his closet and pulled out an old lab coat, some nerd-esqe fake glasses, and gone around as a human Wheatley. A fact that his own personal demon found ridiculously hilarious.

"You’re such a nerd!" he stated, and per his special ability, Jonathan ignored him. Sock had only recently come back from downside as, ‘the traffic was awful this time of year’, and Mephistopheles had wanted to keep at least a handful of workers in Hell to keep the chaos as it was, and be on hand for any summoning or other things of that nature. After all,  _he_  wasn’t going to go himself. He had long since grown tired of field work.

But Sock had stated he had a job to do, albeit a rather ineffective one, and his near constant ‘overtime’ left him with, if he calculated correctly, nearly four years of vacation hours. So really, there was no stopping him.

"What kind of geek goes to a Halloween party as a video game character? Seriously!" he continued, oblivious or persistent. It was hard to tell sometimes. Jonathan refrained from pointing out the other people doing that very thing at this party, that would mean Sock had succeeded in annoying him. Childish perhaps, but he’d never prided himself on maturity.

Instead of heading towards that crowd, who were decent enough, (though they tended to drift towards D&D, which he abhorred), Jonathan naturally found himself drawn to where most of the people were, around the center of the room. There were all the traditional party games, bobbing for apples and carving pumpkins and what appeared to be 7 minutes in Heaven under the stairs, if the noises were any indication.

He was so absorbed in his observations he didn’t notice someone approaching until he was being clapped on the back.

"Hey there Jonny boy! Didn’t think you’d show up to something like this." said Zack Melto, a sort of awkward acquaintance he’d known since middle school. Freshman year, he’d been somewhat of a bully, but soon found more interesting sorts to prey on, and even came to his aid once in a while. He was wearing his typical letterman jacket over a cheesy skeleton shirt and black skinny jeans.

Jonathan shrugged. Normally, he probably wouldn’t be here, but his life was hardly normal lately anyhow. His recent seniority didn’t hurt things either. There was something satisfying about being on the top of the social food chain.

"Well me and some of the boys," he said, indicating similarly dressed football members, some with cheerleaders on their arm. "We’re going to play some Truth or Dare. Want to join?"

Again he shrugged. None of his small friend pool was there, and he’d never really done Truth or Dare before. He might as well. So he plodded upstairs with the jocks and their accompaniment, unconsciously looking behind him to see if Sock was following. Of course he was. He was giving him a wide, sharp toothed grin and two thumbs up. A soft slip of a smile appeared on his face for a moment before he turned his attention back to the stairs in front of him, nearly falling.

"Careful." said Zack as he steadied him, and his cheeks were slightly red as they continued to a tucked away guest room. After forming a circle on the floor and the others chatting for a bit, Zack called them all to silence.

"Alright, let’s get this thing started. You all know the basics I assume." Everyone nodded. How could they not? "Well, we’re gonna add a little something." he said, plonking a bottle, sloshing with brown liquid, in the middle of the ring. A few of the football jocks cheered.

"If anyone doesn’t do their truth or fails their dare, they take a swig." he declared. "Whoever gets drunk first loses. Now who’s going to be DD?" A thin twig of a girl with a cross necklace and a purity ring raised her hand. So did Sock, and Jonathan had to bite back his laughter. "Ok then. Lets get started."

It began with a boy next to Zack, who was given a dare to snatch one of the apples from downstairs without getting caught. He succeeded, and munched on it as it continued around the circumference. All of the boys chose dare, and it was kept relatively tame until one had to try and eat another’s sock, and promptly spat it out. He was the first to take a swig.

Finally it arrived at Jonathan, who’s asker was a cheerleader named Abigail Williams, a gossip goddess with dark skin and deadly sharp nails. She was reapplying her lip gloss after kissing the girl to her left for a dare. She didn’t even look phased.

"Have you ever slept with someone?" she asked, blunt and yet still looking immaculate. Jonathan turned about ten shades darker, and his eyes flicked over to Sock, unable to help himself. It was an odd relationship surely, made all the more difficult by Sock’s lack of complete corporealness, but it seemed to be working out so far.

"Define sleep with." he said, not wanting to answer but also not wanting to drink whatever was in that bottle. He was something of a lightweight.

"All the way. Penis in vagina." she said, without even a hesitation.

"Then no. I guess not."

"But you’ve done something." she stated, looking interested. Everyone was. The idea of Jonathan, to put it crudely, ‘getting some’ was a foreign thought. He was an emo after all, a loner. Who would’ve slept with him?

"Well….I have a boyfriend." he forced out, his gaze lowering, not out of shame but sheer nervousness. He was in a room of jocks. He noticed Abigail move slightly away.

"Seriously?" asked one of the jocks, not disgusted, just surprised.

"Yea."

"Well what’s his name?" asked Zack, perfectly pleasant on the surface but he almost sounded….disappointed. But he must be imagining it.

"Uh…well…." He wasn’t sure if Napoleon or Sock was better in this case.

"Where does he live?" he continued.

"Um….Canada!" he lied, and instantly regretted it. That was the classic fake girlfriend location! He should’ve done something more believeable. Then again, it was a lot better than Hell, wasn’t it?

"Ha! You almost had us, Combs. But now you’ve got to take a swig." said another jock, handing out the bottle. Jonathan turned slightly green at the thought.

"I’m not lying. I can prove it." he said, frantically trying to think of something. Sock wasn’t visible to anyone but him, how he could he do it? Unless….oh God.

As red as a fire hydrant, he flicked back the collar of his white jacket and hoped for the best. A loud gasp echoed around the room. There was a hickey on his neck, but it wasn’t the normal sort of hickey you got just necking. This thing was full out, purple even. The kind that accompanied rough sex, even though it hadn’t. Sock’s teeth were just really pointy.

"My God." said one of the cheerleaders. "What happened?"

"He’s….kind of a demon." he admitted, even though he knew no one would take it literally. Instead they just nodded solemnly.

"Dude, you are hardcore." said the jock who had offered the bottle. Tim, he thought. He held out a hand to fistbump, and having no reason not to, Jonathan returned it. Soon after he mumbled something about the bathroom and fled, ignoring Sock’s laughter as he floated after him.

"Oh my Providence, that was gold! You were so awkward!" he wheezed, and Jonathan stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked back home.

"Shut up." he said, cheeks flushed and looking at the ground, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Nope!" he said cheerily, flashing a trademark grin. "I prefer datemate though."

"What?"

"As a term for…the thing. The date-y thing. Gender neutral you know."

"Wait, you’re not a guy?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I am. Don’t mind male pronouns though. Anything except it. Blech." he said, sticking out his tongue.

"Ok. Cool." he said awkwardly, scuffing his feet on the pavement. "So, you don’t mind this being…a thing? I mean, you’re trying to kill me."

"Nope. I’m trying to get you to kill yourself. But that’s just my job. After the 9-5, I can do what I want." he stated, as if it were so easy. Maybe it was, for him. "Speaking of, you know something cool about demons?" he said, his voice taking a far darker tone.

"What about them?"

"Well apparently, on Halloween, they can be completely corporeal."

"Ok?" he asked, confused what this had to do with anything.

"Want to be able to answer yes to that truth next time?" he asked, and that grin was back but a little different. With a little more promise. He thought about it. It would be a good excuse, he rationalized, for leaving early. Not to mention, when else would he get a chance? Really he’d been wanting to do this for a month, but he didn’t want him to have any material to tease him with during his job.

"Sure." he said casually. "Might as well." But he couldn’t hide his smile.


End file.
